The Mafia Princess
by Monochrome Snow
Summary: Rin is the lost and returned princess of her kingdom-she was kidnapped and raised by the mafia, until she was found again by her royal family. Now her one wish is to go back, but it seems that something or someone doesn't want a happy ending... Meeting old acquaitances and making new friends along the way, will Rin find her happiness? RinxLen, gets better in the 3rd chapter :3
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I hope it's ok :3 I apologize for any mistakes! Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid *snif* enjoy!**

**Rin: I hate you author. **

**Miku: Oh, p-please don't say things like that! -'**

* * *

The little girl giggled as she hid behind a bush, clutching an orange. All around the garden and the palace grounds, maids ran around crying out her name: "Rin-sama! Where are you?" "Riiiin-sama? Would you like to play a game? Do you want an orange?" She grinned as they ran farther and farther away from her, and stepped out of her hiding place. Just as she crawled through a hole in the hedge to her secret place, Rin heard a twig snap. Whipping around, she spotted a shadow about her size in a corner of her secret garden. Smiling, she came closer and inspected the stranger who just stared at her. He was exactly her size, and could have been her twin: they had the same, wide cerulean blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and delicate features. Smiling, she held out the orange in her hand: "Do you want it? I'm Rin by the way!" He grinned and pulled out a banana from behind his back. "Nope! I have this! Oh and I'm Len". Soon enough the two children were playing and laughing, running around, having the time of their lives. They didn't realize it was dark until they heard the maids coming closer, calling out Rin's name. Suddenly she became pale and gulped. "Len... I don't want them to find me..." she whispered. "Because if they do, papa will get mad..." The small boy tilted his head, confused. "Aren't you coming with me? I'll bring you back to my home!" Rin's eyes widened at the mention of escaping. She nodded, and, seemingly out of nowhere, a young girl with a long blonde side ponytail ushered them away, frowning at Len, as if saying, "do we really have to bring her back?" Sighging, she smiled when both children looked at her with pleading eyes. Her gaze softened as she quickly brought them out of the palace grounds.

* * *

*Eleven years later*

_Rin's POV_

I force a smile as the maid turns me around and gasps, babbling about how the dress looks wonderful on me, that I really look like the rightful princess I am, and that I will make my father proud. I glare at my feet as she mentions how I 'came' back. "Really," she says, "we were all so relieved when the royal guards found you two years ago! It's a wonder they recognized you! Alive and well, held prisoner for nine years by the mafia, none the less! I can't beleive you were without a scratch!" I clench my fists and squeeze my eyes shut, to avoid them from watering. Biting my tongue, I refrain myself from screaming "I WASN'T HELD PRISONER! I CAME TO THEM WITH OF OWN FREE WILL!" Seeing that I am not in a good mood, she quickly retires herself, bowing. I am furious. I have to get back to my 'family' where Len, Neru and Meiko were, surely they are waiting for me! I fall onto the bed, my hands over my eyes. I have to escape, and so far none of my plans have worked.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by a timid nocking on the door, and my cousin shyly steps in. "R-Rin, am I bothering you?" Her long teal hair, divided into twintails, frames her face and cascades to her knees. I sit up and force a smile. "Not at all, in fact I was about to..." I stall. What _was_ I going to do? "I was about to invite you for a cup of tea!" Her eyes brighten and suddenly she becomes hopeful. "I'm so glad! It's almost your sixteenth birthday, and you have been acting really weird lately... as if you were trapped!"If only she knew. Rising, we both make our way towards the salon, chatting, without a care in the world. If there is one person here that I appreciate, it is Miku, because she isn't afraid of my weird antics, and is the only one not to mention my past.

After tea, I hastily change into a shorter dress and walk through the gardens, trying to distance myself from the palace as much as possible. Of course, such a thing can never happen, because now guards are posted everywhere, sealing the golden cage shut. Tonight, my father will daign eat dinner with me. I don't want to have dinner face-to-face with my father, I really, really don't. Sighging, I look around to see if anyone is watching. These beautiful gardens are still full of hiding places. Relieved, I grab the knife strapped to my thigh and start practicing various poses, jumping and ducking, fighting an invisible opponent. It seems I have gotten rusty, because just as I land from a particularly hard to execute back flip, I trip over my own feet and crash to the ground. Humiliated, I start swearing, until I hear a familiar voice behind me: "You haven't changed, have you?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Who can that stranger be? :3 I know this is a short chapter, but it kind of sets the beginning I think. (if that makes any sense) I really want to know what you guys think of my story so far! please review Until then, take care!**


	2. Chapter 2: The first step

**Hello! I'm back! So I got two reviews the other day! SO HAPPY! B.L: I'm glad you like my story! **

** Kagamine-RinCV02: thank you for the support! although its a good guess, nope ^_^ I'm planning a (I hope) heart-wrenching reunion with our dear len-kun though.. hohoho although that's later**

**Rin: Author, you'd better make me happy.**

**Miku: Now now, that's a rude thing to say, isn't it? ^^' The author would like to say-**

**I don't own vocaloid. Sadly. Enjoy and happy holidays! :)**

* * *

*_Rin's POV*_

I slowly turn around, aghast. It can't be... the short brown hair, long legs, brown and ruby eyes, and the wide grin spread across her face... "MEIKO!" I cried, throwing myself at her for a bear hug. She laughed and hugged me back, laughing at the lillions of questions bubbling at the tip of my mouth and my shocked expression. "WhyhowwhatIdon'tundersta-" Smiling, Meiko gently cut me off with a shh. "How about I tell you with a nice cup of tea?" I nod, certain that I will have answers. The only thing I knew yet was that it was good to have your adoptive big sister back.

My teacup clinked as I set it back on the small, secluded salon's table, waiting for Meiko to answer me. "How to start..." she said. "How about why you are here?" I asked, fidgeting in my seat. "Oh, are you thinking of a certain someone? Are you disappointed that I'm here instead?" she smirked. Before I could murder her with a cup of tea, Meiko regained her composure and started speaking. "You see, with me being an outlaw and you a heiress, the chances of meeting again were slim..." her voice cracks. "So, I decided to become your personal bodyguard, and inform you about the others if you want." Her eyes are serious, and I feel like I'm on a cloud: the others? news? Len, Neru, all of them? They're safe? suddenly my chest feels like it's going to explode with happiness; all of this is all too good to be true. I take a deep breath just as Meiko puts down her teacup.

-Do you want to escape?

-Will you help me escape?

* * *

I find myself bouncing towards my room after reuniting with my 'family', even if it was only one person. Somehow in my head the phrase "I'm going to escape I'm going to escape" kept playing around in my head. It wasn't until Meiko, (now acting as head maid/bodyguard) reminded me that time for dinner with my father was near. Suddenly the color drains from my face and there are knots in my stomach. I let the other maids take care of me, fussing about wich dress I should wear to look ladylike and intelligent. I try losing time, fumbling with the buttons, or slipping on the dresses the wrong way. Unfortunately, I am finally ready and the maids gently shoo me out. "We musn't keep his majesty waiting after all. He's going to be so proud of his daughter!" I wish Meiko could have given me words of encouragement, but she has business to do. Even if she didn't, she wouldn't know why. Fortunately, Miku manages to find me right before I enter the royal dining room. "It's going to be alright," she says warmly, "i'm absolutely certain nothing bad will happen." With that, she squeezes my hand and walks off, her twintails gently bouncing from side to side. I am now positively terrified, and realize I am rubbing my left cheek, remembering _the_ _slap_. I gulp and grip the chocolate brown fabric of my dress. I must not be nervous. With that, I push open the door and enter.

* * *

_*Miku's POV_*

I frown as I rethink the events of today. I overheard Rin talking with, I think, an acquiantance from her past in the 'mafia'. Then there is this dinner with her father, the King. Thinking about the emotional trauma he inflicted on her, I wince. No wonder she wants to escape. Oops. I'm not supposed to know that. I shake my head and my twintails whip from side to side. I **will** help Rin escape. Sighing, I stare at my feet. How will I manage to find that person she was talking to? And if I do, how will I approach them? Gyaa! I'll probably mess up! I was contemplating on how I would bring up the subject of getting Rin away from this place when I bumped into someone. "Gyaa! I'm so sorry!" I cried, sitting on the floor. "No, please, excuse me, princess!" said the woman. "Princess, are you alright?" she asked, concerned, as I gasped. That voice! It had to be the person Rin was talking to! I quickly checked if there was anyone before saying "I'll help you with Rin!" She narrowed her eyes as we made our way to the kitchen, where we could talk without being overheard.

* * *

*_Rin's POV*_

I silently finish my dessert, eyes trained to the plate in front of me. So far, not a word has been said, when suddenly my father's harsh voice lashes out. "For your sixteenth birthday, there will be a ball held in three days. It is where you will meet your future husband." With that, he slams his fork onto the table and leaves me alone, on the brink of tears. My breath catches in my throat. I have three days to think of a plan and escape.

* * *

**Voila! New chapter! I hope you liked it! You can pretty much a few puzzle pieces come together for the escape ^_^ Please leave a review!**


End file.
